


Curious

by airiatsuki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, be careful, there is a sudden surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiatsuki/pseuds/airiatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Riku’s charms is his singing voice. One cannot simply ignore this fact as even the most stoic of them all, Iori, proclaimed that he likes Riku’s voice out of all them. But there are also parts of him that is really cute and troublesome at the same time: his innocence and curiousity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd once and might have some spelling and grammatical errors. Also a bit OOC of the characters so please bear with me. (I haven't written in a while and it's my first I7 fanfic OTL) Anyway, co author is aseria in tumblr! Now, without further ado!

Idols are one of the main entertainment in the industry nowadays. From singing songs, doing an MC portion of a program, modelling, acting and a lot more. Despite being all over the place, seeing the smiles of their fans are their greatest strength. Of course, they are also human who needs rest from time to time.

IDOLiSH7 has been gathering attention as of late. Despite their personalities are scattered, their hearts are always one. The cool and calculative Izumi Iori, the aloof but passionate leader Nikaido Yamato, the mood maker and Iori’s older brother Izumi Mitsuki, the go-my-pace Yotsuba Tamaki, the gentle Osaka Sogo, the foreign beauty Rokuya Nagi and the center, the one that brings life to the group Nanase Riku. All of them love their fellow members like their own family. Especially Riku, who had been separated from his older twin brother for a long time.

One of Riku’s charms is his singing voice. One cannot simply ignore this fact as even the most stoic of them all, Iori, proclaimed that he likes Riku’s voice out of all them. But there are also parts of him that is really cute and troublesome at the same time: his innocence and curiousity.

* * *

 

It was an early morning when Riku woke up. He had no work today so he can have fun while resting. He got up from his bed and made his way to the door. He opened it and noticed only Yamato and Sogo.

“That’s right. Only the five of us are off today” Riku said to himself as he remembered that Iori is going to tutor Tamaki in his room all day since they have an upcoming test. He made his way to the dining table and Sogo handed him a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Riku-kun”

“Ah. Thank you, Sogo-san! And good morning!” He said as he took a sip from his mug while Sogo went back to cleaning the dishes. Riku then noticed Yamato, being the lazy man he is, watching TV. After finishing his coffee and giving the mug to Sogo for him to wash, he slowly went to where Yamato is and sat on the floor near the sofa.

“Good morning, Yamato-san!”

“Mornin’ Riku”

“What are you watching?”

“Just a variety about fellow idols surprising their beloved members by disguising themselves as thieves” Yamato chimed as he took a sip from his beer can. Riku couldn’t help but worry about their leader as he drinks alcohol every single day.

“Yamato-san, are you sure you should be drinking first thing in the morning?”

“Ahaha, it’s fine. Why don’t you join me later? Of course, only juice for you”

“Won’t your stomach gonna, you know, growl or something?”

“Don’t worry. Onii-san is loved by alcohol” Yamato said as he took another sip.

“Won’t you get drunk?” Riku asked as he cutely tilted his head to the side.

“Ahaha it’s fine, it’s fine. I can at least hold myself up unlike Sou who would forget everything when he’s sober” Riku could only nod back and the two went back to watching TV. After a few moments, something popped into Riku’s head and asked Yamato right away.

“Yamato-san, is beer really that tasty?” Yamato could only laugh as he replied.

“You’ll understand once you’re an adult, Riku. The taste of adulthood”

“H-Hey! I’m already an adult! I’m 18 years old!” Riku cried as he pouted. The one which even Iori couldn’t stand.

“Ahahaha! Onii-san already knows that. But you may have to wait until you’re 20 to become a full-fledge adult”

“Eeeeeeh? What’s so fun about drinking beer anyway?” Yamato could only pat his head in amusement to the center’s innocent curiousity.

“As I said, you’ll understand once you’re 20, Riku” Riku could only nod in defeat.

“If you say so... then let’s go outside and play Yamato-san!” Riku cried as he wag his invincible tail, hoping for Yamato to give in.

“Eeeeh.... but Onii-san is in relax mode right now. Why don’t you ask Tama or Nagi to play with you?” Yamato lazily replied as he laid down the sofa and opened another can of beer. Riku groaned in protest.

“But Iori won’t let me play with Tamaki because they have an upcoming test! Nagi is at work too!” Riku tried to reason as he really wanted to play with Yamato. Yamato knew that going outside may cause an attack for Riku so he always make him stay indoors for his own good. Sogo listened to the whole conversation and came up with an idea. He approached the moping Riku and kneeled to gently pat his back.

“You may have to forgive Yamato-san if he’s relaxing. Why don’t the two of us play then?” Riku’s eyes lit up from the suggestion.

“Really?! Yay!! What should we do...?” Riku thought and placed his hand under his chin.

“ Then let’s go out and play!” Riku exclaimed. Sogo nodded and stood up.

“Alright then. Why don’t we have a walk and have a chat or go somewhere you like then?” Sogo suggested as Yamato suddenly sat up from the sofa.

“Hey. Don’t just bring Riku out of the blue”

“Don’t worry, Yamato-san. We’ll wear disguises”

“That’s not what I-“ Yamato was cut off by Riku’s cheerful voice.

“Sogo-san! Can I wear one of your cool hats?”

“Sure. I would be happy to” Yamato could only facepalm.

“I’ll just go take a bath and we can choose our disguises!” Riku said as he went to fetch some clothes from his room and off to the bathroom. Yamato then took this chance to talk to Sogo with a serious face.

“Sou, you know Riku is bad with pollution especially on a hot day like this. Plus, you might get caught by the fans” Sogo nodded understandingly.

“I know you’re worried, Yamato-san. But Riku-kun insisted so...” Sogo looked down as he is looked quite sad. Sogo only wanted to make Riku happy since it’s one of their rare day offs. Yamato, sensing this, sighs in defeat.

“Still can’t say no to people, huh...”

“I’m sorry but he looked so lonely so I can’t just leave him be...” Yamato then slumped his shoulders.

“Alright, alright. Just be sure to be back by evening. We still have work the next day” Sogo’s eye lit up from the statement.

“Understood” After a few minutes, Riku came out from the bathroom and Sogo went up to him.

“Riku-kun, let’s go to my room so we can choose a hat to wear”

“Yay! Yamato-san, are you going to wear one?” Yamato lazily laid back to the sofa.

“I told you I’m in relax mode so I’ll go with you two next time” Yamato said as he took a sip from his beer.

“Eeeeh..... I thought we were all going together...“ Riku groaned as he went to Sogo’s room.

“We don’t have a choice. Tamaki-kun and Iori-kun has a test coming up, Mitsuki-san is at work and Nagi-kun and the manager are on location for a magazine photoshoot” Sogo explained as he let Riku enter his room first.

“Okay then...” As he entered, he was surprised. Despite knowing Sogo came from a rich family, his room has a normal feeling and very welcoming at that. On top of that, it’s very clean and organized. As expected of the mother figure of IDOLiSH7. Sogo pointed at his hat stand so Riku could choose a hat to wear.

“Hmm.....?” His eyes landed on a brown fedora with red linings designed on it.

“Can I wear this one?” Riku tried it on for Sogo to see.

“The brown one, huh? It looks good on you. Wear a mask too so you wouldn’t get an attack while we’re having a walk”

“Okay! Ehehe! What are you gonna wear, Sogo-san?” Riku tilted his head to the side.

“Me? Well...” Sogo examined his hat stand and his eyes landed on his black cap. He took it and wore it.

“I guess I’ll wear this one. I’ll wear sunglasses and a mask so our fans wouldn’t notice. Shall we go?”

“Ehehe! Sogo-san you look like an underground spy! Let’s show Yamato-san!” Riku cried as he went to the door to reveal Yamato their disguises.

“TA-DAH! Yamato-san! How do we look?” Yamato sat up and had a blank face which you couldn’t tell what he’s thinking.

“Why do you two look like spies or something?” Yamato raised an eyebrow as he examined the two.

“We need to disguise ourselves, right?”

“Yeah but... Won’t you attract too much attention because you guys look like fugitives...?”

“I see... Then we’ll choose again. Come on, Riku-kun” Riku nodded as they entered the room. Sogo was thinking of what to wear then something came to mind.

“Why don’t we try wearing wigs, Riku-kun?”

“EH?! Sogo-san, you own wigs?! Do you have a white one?!” Riku excitedly said, thinking about cosplaying as his rival and older twin brother, Kujo Tenn.

“I don’t but Nagi-kun puts all of his clothes in my room so some of his wigs are here. I already mailed him if we can borrow some and he agreed” Sogo said as he showed the message on his phone to Riku. He then went to his dresser and revealed the neatly and classy clothes of Nagi. Riku also saw a box inside and Sogo went to get it. He brought out the box and opened it, revealing a lot of wigs from short to long, plain to colorful.

“Wow! That sure is a lot! Let’s go through them! I wonder if I wore a white wig I would look as cool as Tenn-nii! Ehehe!” The two were looking for wigs to use until Sogo found a white wig, which is very similar to Tenn’s hairstyle and handed it to Riku.

“I found a white wig. Here you go, Riku-kun”

“Thanks, Sogo-san!” Sogo then went back to looking for his own wig to wear and he stumbled upon a spiky raven blue wig.

“I’ll try this one then” Sogo thought as he tried on the wig.

“Hey, how does look on me? Ah! Sogo-san, you look cool with blue hair!” Riku said as he stood up and looked himself at the mirror.

“I-I do...? Guess I’ll go with this then” He turned to Riku who is looking excitedly at his image.

“Fufu... You look like Kujo-san with red eyes”

“Like Tenn-nii?! I look like him?! Am I cool?!” Riku bombarded the poor man with questions but he cannot help but smile at the bubbly center.

“Ehehehe! You two are twins, after all. You look cool. Let’s wear masks too just to be sure”

“Okay!”

“Well then, shall we get going?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!” The two headed out of the room and Yamato is still on the sofa.

“Yamato-san, We’re heading off!”

“Hm?” Yamato was shocked when he noticed the two looking different people despite only wearing wigs and masks.

“Woah! How did Kujo get in here?! And who’s that dude with spiky hair?!” Yamato tried to adjust his glasses if they’re playing a prank on him but it only brought him back to reality.

“Yamato-san, it’s me and the one who looks like Kujo-san is Riku-kun”

“Sou and Riku?!” He went closer to them to examine and got really surprised that it is really them.

“You guys got me there...” Yamato said as he scratched the back of his head. Riku triumphantly pumped his fist in the air.

“Ehehe! We fooled you, Yamato-san! Now no one will recognize us! Let’s go surprise Mitsuki at work!” Riku proclaimed as he started jumping out of excitement.

“I agree this will certainly surprise him” Yamato waved his hands frantically in front of the two enthutiastic members.

“Woah waitwaitwait. You don’t want to surprise the poor guy, right?” Yamato tried to warn them.

“But Riku-kun wanted to go so...” Yamato could only sigh. Knowing Sogo, he can’t just say no to anyone. Even if he is offered a drink, he will only regret not acepting the offer so he will immediately take it.

“Fine... Just don’t surprise the guy too much”

“Got it. We’ll be going then” The two said their goodbyes and went to the front door until Yamato yelled something.

“Bring home some beer on the way home!”

“Alcohol again...?” Sogo said to himself.

“We’re heading out Yamato-san!”

* * *

 

“I wonder why Rikkun’s so excited...” Tamaki wondered as he munched on his Pocky stick.

“I don’t know. And Yotsuba-san, stop eating while we’re studying!”

“I’m hungry~~~ Let’s take a break~~~”

“Not until you solve this problem”

“Eeeeeehhhhh........ So troublesome........” Tamaki grumbled as he took another stick and ate it.

* * *

 

After riding the train and minutes of walking, the two arrived at the city. Nobody seemed to notice or recognize them at all thanks to Nagi’s wigs and the masks they’re wearing.

“Ehehe! I can’t wait to see the look on Mitsuki’s face!”

“I agree” Sogo looked at their surroundings and not a single person could recognize them.

“They don’t seem to pay attention to us at all. Looks like our disguises worked” The two continued walking until a thought came to him. He always wondered why Riku would compare him to Tenn. He took a deep breath and asked about it.

“Riku-kun, I want to ask you something”

“Hm? What is it”

“You said something about me being similar to Kujo-san. How so? "

“Eh? That’s...” Riku suddenly trailed off which made Sogo worried.

“Ah, there’s no need for you to answer if it’s a bit personal!” Riku stopped his tracks and Sogo began to panic until Riku faced him.

“Th-That’s because you’re kind... and the way you speak is soft and nice and you constantly take care of me and worry for me!” Riku said with a lonely expression.

“It just reminds me of Tenn-nii when I was in the hospital all the time... He was always there for me... Always watching out for me...” Riku then started to look on the ground. Sogo felt guilty for asking the question but somehow he felt happy upon hearing this. It’s not rare for Riku to talk about his brother but the way he compares him to Tenn somehow makes him really happy and relieved.

“I see... Somehow, what you said makes me happy. I’m an only child so I never understood what it feels like to have siblings...” Sogo looked at the clear blue sky with lonely eyes.

“It must have been hard when he left... I sure wish Tamaki-kun would think of me as family too...” Riku was surprised to hear this. He never thought Sogo would say something so emotional especially in front of him. It made him want to encourage him, tell him that he’s not alone.

“Tamaki does! I’m sure of it! You’re teaching him how to fix his sloppy habits and I know he’s grateful for it deep down! Tamaki does like you, Sogo-san!” Riku cried as Sogo was shocked. Good thing there weren’t anyone around the area besides them. Sogo could only let out a small smile to Riku’s statement.

“I hope so...” Sogo then saw behind Riku the building where Mitsuki is currently at.

“Ah, we’re here” Riku nodded and the pair went inside the building. It was a grey, ten-story building.

“Wow! What a huge building! Let’s go inside!” Riku exclaimed as the pair marched straight to the entrance. It may seem like an ordinary building but once they have entered, the place is full of people and entertainers. Everything around them looks really expensive. To the chandeliers mounted on the ceiling, to the paintings installed on the walls, to the marble flooring that shines until you can see your face. The only thing Riku could do is drop his jaws in awe of the place they’re seeing while Sogo is very much accustomed from this kind of grand setting. One thing for sure is that nobody pays attention to them, making it a lot easier for them to enter, or so they thought.

“So how do we surprise him?” Sogo asked as he checked their surrounding area. Despite them looking like Tenn and a yankee, no one seems to pay attention to them.

“Let’s go inside his dressing room!” Riku cried as Sogo reactedly placed his hand on his mouth.

“Not too loud, Riku-kun! We don’t want any unnecessary attention” Sogo whispered checked the area and nobody seemed to hear.

“Oh, sorry. So... where is his dressing room?”

“I’ll go ask. Stay here” Sogo instructed as he went to the lobby desk. Even the desk is made of strong wood and very fine finishing.

“Mitsuki-san must have felt very awkward working in this kind of atmosphere...” He finally reached the desk and asked the pretty lady politely who is attending to it. He tried to change the tone of his voice so he wouldn’t get found out.

“Ahem. Excuse me. Where is Izumi Mitsuki’s room?” The attendant coldly glared at him for his appearance.

“I’m sorry sir but why would I tell you?” The attendant coldly replied as her glared at him got even more fierce. Sogo then sensed the security guards are slowly making their way to the desk. Quick to his senses, he took out his wallet and secretly showed his company ID, gaining a gasp from the attendant as her gaze soften and blushed after finding out who he is.

“O-Oh! I’m very sorry for the inconvinience! It’s on the third floor, room 303” Sogo nodded and thanked the attendant with a wink, causing for her to squeel a bit and he went back to where Riku is.

“Come on. It’s on the third floor, room 303”

“Wow! You were just like a spy, Sogo-san!” Riku couldn’t hide his amazement as to how Sogo handle the situation. They made their way to the elevator and someone entered from the second floor. Riku's and Sogo’s faced paled as the person who entered was none other than Yaotome Gaku.

“Tenn? What are you doing here?” He raised an eyebrow, knowing Tenn was on the fourth floor.

“E-Eh...? Um...? I-I just going to the bathroom is all” Riku tried to imitate Tenn’s voice but it was a bit shaky.

“H-Hey, you okay? Your voice just cracked. And I thought you’re on the fourth floor?” Gaku crossed his arms as he tries to eye Sogo-not-Sogo. Sogo himself is trying to avoid eye contact with him. Who would even thought that Trigger was working here? Especially Gaku, who is now raising his guard around him.

“I just need to go to the bathroom. Don’t worry about me” Just in time, the door of the elevator opened so Riku and Sogo quickly went out. In order not to gain any more of Gaku’s deathly glare, Sogo walked to the direction opposite of Riku. The doors closed and Gaku could only lean on the wall.

* * *

 

“What a pesky brat... Who was that guy with spiky hair...?” He thought as the real Tenn entered in the elevator.

“Oh”

“Tenn? I thought you went to the bathroom on the third floor?”

“Where did you here that?”

“I just met you on the elevator just now!”

“Huh. You must have been a retard for mistaking me for a stranger”

“Why you little...”

* * *

 

Once the coast is clear, Sogo went to Riku’s direction and the two could only sigh in relief.

“That was close... Who would thought that Trigger was here...”

“I didn’t know either... Good thing it wasn’t Kujo-san or else we’re doomed...” After a few minutes of walking around, they finally found Mitsuki’s dressing. Sogo first tried the door knob and to his surprise, it wasn’t locked. Sogo peeped inside and there weren’t signs of any people in it. The two quietly entered and gently closed the door as Riku opened the lights.

“Good. He’s not here. So, how do we surprise him?”

“Behind the door! No, behind the clothes! Hehe, this is so exciting! This is my first time surprising someone!” Riku whispered as he looked around the room, trying to think of the best surprise for Mitsuki.

“I know. You act like Kujo-san while I act as a spy trying to get information from you”

“Haha. Good idea! This’ll be fun! I’m really good at imitating Tenn-nii!”

“You did surprise me when you acted like him on the eleva-“

“Thanks for today!” Even from afar, you can easily recognize Mitsuki’s voice for its loudness. It seems that his work is done and is now on his way to is dressing room, causing the two to panic.

”He’s here! Quick, sit on the chair and try to look a bit surprised when I talk to you!”

“Ah! Okay!” Riku quickly fixed the chair and sat, trying to calm himself.

“How’s this? I’m ready!”

“Okay, once he enters I’ll start”

* * *

 

“That sure was fun! I can’t wait to tell the others about this!” Mitsuki just finished a TV program where he appeared as a guest along with Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. He asked Ryuu where Gaku and Tenn are and he replied that they are in the same building but on different works. As he made his way to his dressing room, he noticed the lights are on.

“Hm? Did I left the door open...?” He thought to himself as he held the door knob and opened it. He thought it was some janitor cleaning up but what he saw was something he wouldn’t expect to see. What he saw was ‘Kujo Tenn’ being questioned by some weird ‘guy’. The ‘guy’ looks menacing and the aura around him makes you want to run away.

“Wh-What?! Kujo?! And another guy?!”

“Tell me everything you know about IDOLiSH7 and Trigger. If you don’t want to know what will happen if you refuse” The ‘man’ sounds very menacing, his eyes were very deadly and to think that he cornered that ‘Kujo Tenn’ just from the way he intimidates him. Riku knows he’s acting, but the way Sogo’s eyes looked at him scared the heck out of him and replied with a cracked voice.

“U-U-Um... I-I-I... We’re idols??? Wait no...” He can’t believe that the gentle Sogo would act like this. Even though he acted villain roles in the past, Riku still couldn’t get used to it.

“Spill it! NOW!!” That was the last straw. The ‘man’ just grabbed ‘Tenn’ by his shirt collar. Mitsuki knows ‘Tenn’ is cold, but after seeing him getting cornered like this, he could not just bat an eye away from this.

“KUJO!! DAMN YOU, WHOEVER YOU ARE!!” As he is used to fighting, Mitsuki jumped from mid-air, preparing to give the ‘man’ a taste of his special move.

“MITSUKI DROP KICK!!”

“WAIT MITSUKI-SAN IT’S ME!! IT-“ It was too late. Mitsuki hit the back of the ‘man’ so strong and hard that he instantly fell on the ground.

“TAKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!!” Mitsuki pumped his fists into the air as Riku went to the poor unconscious man laying face flat on the floor.

“AH!! SOGO-SAN!! MITSUKI-SAN!! THAT WAS SOGO-SAN!!” Riku quickly removed his wig to reveal himself.

“HUH????” He then noticed that the man’s hair is on the floor. Or rather, saw the wig on the floor and saw the all too familiar white hair on the man.

“EH?!?!?!?! SOGO?!?!?!?! AND RIKU!?!?!?!!? WAIT SOGO!!!! DON’T DIE!!!!!”

“S-SOGO-SAN!!!! WAAAAHHH!!! TH-THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!!! WAAAAAHHH!!! SOGO-SAN!!!!!!”

* * *

 

“GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU TWO REALLY DID IT, DIDN’T YOU?!?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Nikaido-san, this isn’t really the time to laugh! Nanase-san, what in the world happened?” Sogo was brought to the hospital after that incident. The members of Trigger were on their way to Mitsuki’s room when they heard loud screams coming from inside. They dashed to the room and as Gaku kicked the door open, what they saw was a crying Riku, a panicking Mitsuki, and an unconscious Sogo. Tenn quickly called for an ambulance as Gaku and Ryuu tend to the three.

“S-Sogo-san and I w-wanted to... surprise Mitsuki-san... WAAAAH!!” Riku placed both of his hands on his face as he cried.

“So you invited Osaka-san to where Nii-san is and surprised him like that?! You do know how strong Nii-san’s kicks are! And you know how fragile Osaka-san is!” A huge tick mark appeared on Iori’s head as he scolded Riku for his actions.

“WAAAAH!! I-I-I didn’t know this would happen!!”

“Woah there, Ichi. I’m sure they just wanted to visit Mitsu” Yamato tried to hold Iori’s shoulder but he simply shrugged it off.

“I do not want to hear that from someone as reckless as you!”

“Hold on there! There’s no need to be mad at him! I acted on instinct when I saw Kujo being mobbed by a weird guy! I didn’t realize it was Sogo and Riku!” Mitsuki tried to defend Riku as he patted his head trying to calm the red head down.

“Mitsuki-san... I-It’s my fault...” Riku sniffed as he tried to wipe his tears. The other couldn’t bear to see him like this, especially when he’s blaming himself. Sogo then starts to regain consciousness as he groaned from the sudden intrusion of the lights.

“Ngh... What happened... All I could remember was Mitsuki-san jumping...” The white haired man placed and arm on his eyes since they’re getting irritated from the lights.

“SOGO!”

“OSAKA-SAN!”

“Ow... Too loud...”

“S-Sorry...” The brothers said in unison.

“You alright, Sou? You took one hell of a kick back there” Yamato said as he crossed his arms.

“My back hurts a little but I’m fine... Where’s Riku-kun...?” He looked to his side and saw the red head wiping his tears, not noticing that Sogo has already woken up.

“R-Riku-kun? Why are you crying?” Riku shot his head up and saw Sogo finally awake. He instantly got off his chair and hugged the recovering man.

“Sogo-san!! I’M SO... WAAAAAH!!! I’M SO SORRY!!”

“It’s alright! It was my idea anyway so please don’t blame yourself!” Sogo tried to calm him down by rubbing his back and patting his head. Sogo’s statement made the other three wonder what he meant.

“Your idea???” Mitsuki tilted his head to the side which made Iori whisper ‘cute...’. And for Yamato to widen his eyes in shock.

“Riku-kun wanted to visit and surprise you at your work place and he asked me to come. We wore wigs and masks so we wouldn’t get caught by our fans. When we got to your dressing room, I suggested that he should act like Kujo-san and I will act as a spy getting info from him...”

“So that’s what happened! Where did you even got those wigs anyway?”

“From Nagi-kun”

“You guys sure are amazing for pulling off that kind of personalities just by putting wigs and masks on”

“They sure got me when they showed it before the left”

“So you saw it and didn’t even try to stop them, Nikaido-san?”

“Come on! Onii-san didn’t know they would surprise him to that extent”

“Sogo-san... I just wanted to have fun with you... and Mitsuki and with the other members... I’m sorry...” Riku quietly sobs as he tried to hide his face on Sogo’s shoulder.

“R-Riku-kun, please don’t cry... There, there... It’s alright...” Sogo gently patted the young man’s back as he tried to hum a gentle tune.

“Yeah, don’t cry Riku! It’s not your fault! I’m happy that you wanted to visit me!”

“..........cute..........”

“Hm? Did you say something, Ichi?”

“Nothing”

“Don’t cry, Riku” Yamato looked as pained as Riku. He has a weak spot towards him and seeing him at this state would only make him feel worse.

“Tearing up, Nikaido-san?”

“No way. I just don’t like seeing Riku like that”

“I-I just wanted to go out and play with someone since it’s one of our rare day offs... I didn’t mean for this to happen... *sniffles*”

“Riku-kun... Please don’t cry now, okay? I’m very happy that you wanted to play with me” Sogo reassured Riku as he tried to sit on the bed.

“Yeah, cheer up Riku! Let’s go play some games when we get home!” Mitsuki pumped his fist into the air, making the mood more livelier than ever.

“I’ll tag along since I wasn’t able to stop you guys from surprising Mitsu”

“So everything was your fault for not warning them enough when you know surprising Nii-san is a bit dangerous”

“Yeah yeah. Come on Riku. Cheer up” Yamato let out a gentle smile for Riku to see, assuring him that they all forgave him. Riku then let go of Sogo who was almost getting suffocated from the hug and rubbed his red puffy eyes.

“Really...? You okay, Sogo-san...?”

“Yes... Thank you... Riku-kun, don’t cry anymore, okay?”

“Can you stand, Sogo”

“Yes”

“Alright, let’s go home. Tama, Nagi and the manager should be at the dorm waiting for us”

“Okay!” Riku replied, his smile back on his face. They supported Sogo from standing until to the entrance of the hospital and after saying thanks to the nurses who helped them, they went out and now on their way to the place they call home. The night was very quietly and the only sounds are their chattering.

“Wonder what Tama, Nagi and the manager are doing right now?”

“Probably the two are getting dragged by Nagi to watch Cocona. Alright! Once we get home, I’ll make a feast!”

“That’s sounds great, Mitsuki! I’ll help!” Iori could only smile as his fellow members talk about various things as they went home.

* * *

 

“By the way, how did I end up at the hospital?”

“Oh. The people from Trigger heard our screams and Yaotome broke the door. It was really funny when you got carried bridal style by Tsunashi-san!”

“I GOT WHAT?!”

“Tenn-nii called for an ambulance and out of panic, Tsunashi-san carried you bridal style all the way down”

“BY TSUNASHI-SAN?!?!”

“GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Yaotome even got a picture of it!!” Yamato showed the picture from his phone. Iori, Mitsuki and Riku couldn’t help but chuckle while Sogo’s face paled as he sat on the floor and hid his face in embarassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Lesson learned: Never surprise Mitsuki especially with a yankee appearance. You'll only get the kick of your life.


End file.
